


Sniffing Around At Your Door

by NidoranDuran



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: When a pent-up Bulma finds her son's 'best friend' balls deep in his ass in the middle of the night, she can't contain her desire to feel what she's been longing for, no matter who it's from or how wrong it is. Anonymous commission.





	Sniffing Around At Your Door

Bulma was a woman of needs. Needs that had to be met. There was a time where they weren't. A time where Goten sleeping over was a good reason to keep the vibrator hidden away and not do anything to deal with the lonely and frustrating needs that held onto her. Loving a man like Vegeta had ruined Bulma's sex life. When he was here, the sex was incredible. Unlike anything she'd known from any other man. But when Vegeta wasn't here, Bulma found herself in the opposite situation, craving wild, raw, ball-slapping sex with her alien husband and left with nothing but a vibrator.

Her self-control had dwindled over time. Trunks wasn't a little boy anymore, Bulma knew he wasn't going to wake up in the middle of the night and come visit her. She was free to jam her toy into her pussy and fuck herself hard. Goten would keep him occupied, and they were self-sufficient young men who could do whatever they wanted to do to themselves, it left her in peace, undisturbed to blitz her pussy with a vibrator and doing something to try and save herself from the pressure of this situation, wishing she understood how to handle what came on so quickly.

Covered in a thin layer of sweat and unable to hold still as she gave in to the throbbing needs holding onto her, everything that Bulma did was an expression of desperation, a need to give up that only got stronger as she tried harder to tend to herself. She wished she knew how to tame herself, how to quell her libido. She didn't have the slightest idea what to make of this situation or how to contain her downward spiral, but she kept going, hips thrusting forward to meet the pushes, relentless and feverish, hoping just to ground herself and deal with these wild temptations. It was a hopeless, foolish game though, and Bulma knew it with everything she did, frustrating herself with the exhaustive pushes into holding herself in that failed her with each pass, a wild and unfettered inability to get off no matter what she did.

Vibrators just couldn't compare. It was hard to get the job done when she was so desperate for a real dick, because what she tried to jam into her pussy over and over was not it. Frustration pushed her deeper into the embarrassment of wishing she had some way to ground herself, before she just fell still, groaning and shifting about.

"Fucking worthless," she groaned, letting the toy fall out of her hand and onto the bed, buzzing away steadily. She had to pick it back up to turn it off again. "Why do I bother with this thing? It's been weeks. I can't just jam it away with this anymore." With a sigh, she rose up from her bed, looking over at the alarm. Three in the morning. She'd been at it for well over two hours now, and hadn't enjoyed a single orgasm. Shameful. "Going to need to get it new batteries at this rate," she grumbled, and decided it was late enough to not need to throw on a robe to wander off to the kitchen in pursuit of something to drink.

The Briefs house was quiet as could be at this hour of the night, and Bulma headed down the dark halls, familiar enough by now with her own home that she could have made the walk with her eyes closed. She was tense as could be, sticky nectar running down her thighs, her arm sore from all the thrusting and pumping. She wasn't too pleased with any of what she'd done, but it was done, no use trying to fight it or argue against what her body was going to do. Refreshing and steadying herself was the right call now, and Bulma felt like she could just linger a moment longer before heading to bed.

Trunks's room was opposite hers in the house. Giving her son space seemed like a good idea, and the kitchen acted as a wedge between them. She expected him and Goten to be either asleep, or with the door closed and loud video games keeping them from noticing that she was completely fucking naked, which left her happy to just get what she wanted and move on. But the door was open, giving her pause for a moment as she hesitated, and in that silence, she heard a familiar sound. A sound that shook for and worried her for all the suddenness that it evoked within her.

The sound of thrusting.

"Faster," Trunks moaned. Bulma seized up, realizing what she was listening to as the steady thud of bodies slapping together was her son and his 'best friend' fucking. Someone was getting fucked in her house, and it wasn't even Bulma. She wasn't sure what to think, but something tight and confused snagged at her as her interest began to grab her, a sick sort of curiosity that she should have known was over the line, but she wasn't exactly capable of dealing with reason right now. She'd spent two hours fucking herself to no orgasms; anything reasonable inside of her had been completely obliterated by now.

Peeking in through the half-open door, Bulma was greeted to the sight of Goten fucking her son doggy style on the bed, their strong, muscular bodies moving with eager, needy motions to stoke the lustful flames carrying them into sudden excitement, into an unraveling sense of ecstasy. They looked so happy, Goten with his hands clenching Trunks's hips tightly, keeping him in place and pounding into him ferociously. Wild thrusts driven by urgent panic and by something too reckless for either to care about holding on or trying to contain themselves. Just fucking. Fucking like animals, bodies slamming together and embracing the hunger and wild desire of a situation completely removed from sense.

Everything about the raw, visceral indulgence in front of her shook Bulma to her core. They fucked with such passion, and Bulma knew it was hitting her hard, but didn't even realize how hard until she felt her fingers deep inside of her, already at work pumping into her greedy hole, pleading for the pleasure and relief she needed so badly. Nothing sane about this situation would come. She knew that much immediately; Bulma was full of a lot of feelings that she knew were wrong, but which she was far too pent up to evaluate or reason with. She just had to try and make sense of them.

Making sense really just meant fingerfucking herself. Bulma's free hand grabbed at the door frame for stability as she stood there pumping fingers into her needy hole, panting and shivering under the tension and pressure of watching her son get fucked, every thrust so fast, so intense. Goten's thick cock slid easily into Trunks's taut, defined ass, and his own big dick flopped about. He took after his father, and Bulma was absolutely mortified to be thinking that about her son, but it was suddenly an inescapable sort of joy, something that hit hard and inspired lots of very sudden feelings that Bulma didn't know the first thing about dealing with.

Goten was firm in control, and he fucked like a beast. Wild motions back and forth worked his big dick into Trunks's tight ass, loosening it up as much as he could, hitting him with plenty of attention and fervor that left Trunks to moan and gasp under the pressure of everything he did to him. "It's so much more fun being on the bottom," Trunks groaned. "Fuck me harder."

"Stay quiet or your mom will hear us," Goten groaned, but even still, he reached around front, grabbing his boyfriend's dick and starting to stroke it to the pace of his greedy thrusts. Bucking faster, needier, he kept up this mad pace of frustration and want, just pounding greedily into this excitement. Everything he did was a reckless push into trying to get Trunks off, and he was lost to the excitement now of fucking him as hard as he could.

Bulma couldn't believe her eyes, but even more than that, she couldn't believe how good this felt. Watching her son get fucked brought on so many feelings that she wasn't the least bit prepared to sort out, and the more she beheld this curious weirdness, the less she felt ready to handle it. She just kept touching herself, fingers pumping into her needy hole, ready to keep going, ready to give in. She was getting wound up though, and a breathy moan tore through her too loud to contain, as a moment of weakness hit her hard.

The boys stopped fucking, turning suddenly to the woman standing there fingering herself, and though her cheeks burned and her jaw trembled, Bulma didn't stop masturbating. She didn't even look away, Trunks and Goten both shocked and confused by the sight of the naked mother standing there jilling off, not seemingly in a state of worry or shame about any of what she was doing. Unrepentant, hungry, so very hot. She was gorgeous. Goten was about to pull back, but Trunks was the one who decided differently, as his body started to rock back and forth, grinding up on his boyfriend's dick and thrusting into his hand, working himself over until he came all over the hand and the bed, locking eyes with his mom as he went, as he blew his load and she watched it.

The defiant and horny expression of things that Bulma couldn't have possibly read as anything other than a gesture of lust hit hard. It was sudden, messy, and it drove Bulma over the edge too, her legs quivering and almost giving out as she let herself succumb to the wild fervor that hit her, body alight with pleasure and confusion that left no space to deal with any semblance of reason. It was just heat, just strong, throbbing desire coming on too strong to deal with, igniting so many wants and feelings that flared up with absolutely no sense of reason. Just heat. Just pure, throbbing pressure, Bulma so pent up and desperate to cum that her legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor a shivering, squealing mess unable to think straight.

A brief lack of focus altogether had Bulma completely faltering under the suddenness of these feelings. All attention and awareness left her as she bucked against the door frame, hand going still, body just utterly enthralled by the pleasures taking her. She was a wreck, briefly lost to the heat of an orgasm that brought the two hours of marathon frustration into perfect focus in a way that felt too wild and weird to deal with, but she was ready to ride through all of it as best she could now.

When her focus came back and some measure of realization returned to Bulma, she was greeted with a big, rock hard cock in her face, Goten stroking himself off with quick, impatient motions. "Trunks got off early to the sight of his mom naked. He's been fantasizing about it," Goten said, ratting him out. He hadn't finished off when Trunks did, and he wanted to make good on it now, his dick firing off hot spurts of thick cum that splattered across Bulma's face without warning. She took all the fresh jizz across her face, and a switch in her flipped at the feeling of all that gooey warmth, that facial that hit the pent-up housewife just right. "Mind sucking my dick while I'm here?"

Everything inside of Bulma screamed at her for decency and composure. She ignored all of it, flinging herself forward and practically inhaling Goten's cock, taking the dick that just fucked her son into her mouth and slobbering all over it while wearing his cum proudly upon her face. Bulma was a wreck, and she knew she was too far gone to be able to control herself in this dizzy mess of a situation, but she wanted it so badly, and nothing was going to save her. Slurping loudly on a thick half-Saiyan cock, Bulma was finally getting what she craved so badly, and even if it wasn't from her husband, it was cock. Her eyes stared up at the son of a man she had known since he was a young boy, and knew she was falling deep into a mess of lustful surrender from which pride would never be seen again.

"Shit, Trunks, your mom is sucking my dick," Goten groaned, fingers getting into her long blue hair. "Trunks really wants to bang you. He's told me a lot about his mommy kink, but I'm the one who got your mouth first, and I'm going to fucking use it." He rocked back and forth a little bit to prove it, but mostly, was just happy with the sloppy head Bulma gave him. He could tell real fast that she was a needy housewife not getting enough, and he wanted to feed into the flames and hungers she was burning up with, wanted to find out how far he could take this.

Goten was Bulma's first taste of dick in what felt like forever, and she'd held him as a baby. The sinfulness of this wasn't lost on her at all. The cock that had just pounded her son's ass. This was wrong in ways that could barely be believed, and it was exactly that thrill that kept her moving and slurping on Goten's dick, worshiping it with such sloppy delight. "I just need to suck a dick," she confessed ,drawing back, kissing it all over. "Yours is so big. Vegeta's never around, and I just have to... My son wants to fuck me?" The words had barely set in when Goten said them, and confusion abounded, but none of it was confusion enough to keep her from slurping him back into her mouth.

"If you shut up right now, I'll eat your ass," Trunks grumbled, coming in from behind his boyfriend to spread his cheeks out and shove his face into them. He needed to buy some silence so he could deal with all his feelings properly and convey them to his mom instead of letting Goten brag about them, and the fastest way he knew to bargain with Goten was to give him a rimjob, greedily pushing his face in tight to slobber all over his ass hole, to have a moment of adoration and preparation for what was to come. Trunks inevitably would have had to eat Goten out anyway to prep him for his turn to get fucked, but he had extra incentive to now if it meant keeping some semblance of order in this situation.

"Want to talk about fantasies?" Goten groaned, really not intending to stop. "I've got my boyfriend licking my ass while his hit mom worships his dick. This is fucking perfect." Trunks wasn't going to stop once he'd gotten going. Goten knew it, and he counted on that fact as he kept rocking back and forth, feeding the fires and keeping everything moving with such weird and misaimed chaos, a heat that really brought together all the best feelings for him to enjoy. The hunger took him, lit him up, and he couldn't be stopped now as he enjoyed this treatment.

Choking on the thick cock she greedily stuffed down her throat, Bulma was ready to lose herself. The lustful daze that held her was truly exquisite, and she wanted nothing more than to abandon all sense for the sake of giving in to it, for the want to learn and explore and be ruined by what she felt. She adored every inch of Goten's big dick and happily found her joy again, the hand not holding firmly to the base for steadiness down between her legs, rubbing at her dripping pussy and finally discovering that masturbation worked again, it just required cock worship for a man less than half her age with his cum all over her face, and now her son rimming him on the other end.

Frustrated as he was with Goten's words, Trunks really couldn't help himself now, tongue pushing in deep and slithering all around Goten's insides, trying to messily prep him to get fucked at any cost, even decency. Nothing was too steep a price to pay now, as he kept his hands firm on Goten's cheeks and kept his face in tight, lost with as much sloppy vigor and need as his mother was, just without the baggage of how 'wrong' it all was, while still very much ready for everything to get way more wrong.

Stuck in the middle and happily relishing in the joy of these mouths upon him, Goten was shameless about giving in, about blowing another load. "I want you to share this one," he said, snickering as he pumped his hips forward a bit. Bulma looked up in surprise and confusion toward Goten, but she nodded, ready for what was to follow, as aided by her son's tongue up his ass, Goten came in Bulma's mouth. The eruption of salty spunk this time found much more expecting a home in her mouth, which soaked in the joy of being filled up so much, and she was immediately, urgently ready now to give up everything to this joy, pulling off from Goten's cock and watching as he stepped aside, leaving her free to fling herself forward and drag her son into a kiss.

Trunks didn't fight it. Trunks wanted it too much to fight it, moaning and aching into the sloppy kiss he shared with his mom, who snowballed his boyfriend's load into his mouth. He accepted it, burning happily under the desire and pleasure of this situation, his hands grabbing at her. He felt like that said it all, like the messy kiss was all that Trunks really needed to do to convey what he felt and how badly he wanted his own mother. Bulma certainly didn't feel the need for any more herself. She'd heard all she needed to hear, and when the kiss broke, Bulma expressed her feelings the only sensible way she could.

"Can you suck his cock all the way down?" Bulma asked.

"Not yet," Trunks said, and he wasn't expecting the swiftness of his mother's response as she grabbed both boys by the hand and dragged them back onto the bed. They went without trouble, Goten finding himself lying on the bed while Trunks and Bulma settled in between his legs, her fingers tangling into his hair as she pulled his head in with hers. They shared greedy, messy kisses against the head of his cock, and the desperate show of vulgar want that took them both said all that needed to be said now, Trunks delighted to be sloppily making out with his mom and Goten's dick at the same time. He was going to fucking learn, and he welcomed the chance to.

"Show me how much you can take," Bulma moaned, letting go of his head and bringing her hands instead onto Goten's lap, locking eyes with him as she kissed her way down to his balls. "I'm going to train him to take your dick, but you need to give him a big throatpie for his trouble, okay?" she asked.

"Okay," Goten said, his eyes lighting up as he welcomed the utter fucking madness of this situation. There was nothing about this that felt at all reasonable or sane, but that made it all the hotter, as he laid comfortably back and the mother and son duo share his dick. Trunks took him down, the familiar delight and thrill of his throat struggling around his cock, and she couldn't handle him like Bulma could, but this was the oral thrill he was familiar with and used to. Ready for. He needed only to give in to it and keep the pace high and hot as he let the pleasure take him, let the hunger and the desire rush across his body.

Bulma swapped quickly with her son, swallowing Goten's dick down while pushing his head in turn lower, making him suck on Goten's balls. He was happy to do it, of course, but the urgency and pressure she applied made it into something else entirely, a spectacular mess of feelings and pressures getting messier and stranger with each pass. He followed her guidance though, slobbering all over the round, heavy Saiyan nuts he had learned to suck balls tending to, while Bulma gagged his cock down deep, shoving greedily along his shaft and proving what she could do. It was a beautiful mess of chaos and frustration that Goten was happy to enjoy, feeling the pleasure drag him down lower and hotter with each pass.

Reckless, indecent noises came from the messy adoration of Goten's cock, and Bulma was merciless in her approach, in the chance to shamelessly and hungrily lose herself like she did. Everything was such a needy show of pure, reckless heat, and the lust became too much for anything to contain. She was lost, and the urgency she moved with was frightening even to Trunks, who did his best to try and keep up, struggling to handle this all and knowing he wasn't in a very good position here when it came to containing himself. He knew he had to try, of course, but there was absolutely nothing sensible about this treatment, nothing he could deal with. He just sucked balls and did his best.

All up until he was tugged back from Goten's balls again, Bulma moving swiftly to pull him into even more depravity. "Okay, let's finish this," Bulma said, and drove Trunks down onto Goten's dick hard. Trunks gagged and struggled under the surprising impact and the sudden panic that came with this treatment, but he had no way to help himself as Bulma fucked his face down onto the big cock, working his head along with something to prove. "Take it. If my son's a cocksucker, he's going to be a damn good one, understand?" High on the power and in general on the lust overwhelming her, everything Bulma did now was in service to the shameless thrill of making Trunks give in.

Choking, struggling, drooling all over the place, Trunks was definitely not having the easiest time with any of this. He did his best to handle what was going on, but it was all easier said than done as he attempted to handle what followed, losing ground to the wildness of this mistreatment, the hunger of a situation getting rapidly out of his hands. Trunks stared up at Goten, saw the smirk on his face and knew he would find no mercy or understanding, just the wicked thrill of being toyed with, as he choked down the cock, lips pressing against the base, deeper now than he had ever been able to go before, and he couldn't do a damn thing to save himself from the tides of frustration and panic that ensued.

"Give my son a massive throatpie, Goten. Not down his throat and I'll let you rail my pussy next, but first, I want you to pump my son's cum full of--" She didn't get to finish her sentence as the raw, throbbing sensations hit Goten hard, as he screamed out in excitement and hunger, the lust spiking up the primal heat and excitement of a situation he was helpless against. Bucking his hips upward and thrashing about on the bed, Goten came hard, and came right down Trunks's throat, pumping thick spunk deep down and filling him up without warning or sense, a swell of molten delight coming on fast and hard as Trunks swallowed down all of it, if only because it was directly deposited right down his throat.

"Good boys," Bulma moaned, pulling Trunks back up, admiring the drooly mess he was and then pulling him into another sloppy kiss. Trunks happily shoved his tongue into his mother's mouth and let this unexpected dream come true, even if it wasn't through the means he was expecting it to. "I promise, Trunks, you'll get me next. I want my boy to fuck my pussy like his daddy won't, but first, I want to feel Goten pound me, okay?"

Trunks didn't get to answer once more, but this time, it was because of Goten's haste instead of Bulma's. He flung himself forward, grabbing at the hot MILF and driving her onto her stomach, coming in from behind to shove into her pussy and begin to buck into her with all the rutting fervor that she craved. "How the fuck are you this tight?" Goten groaned, hammering greedily forward, pounding hungrily into her snug hole and giving in to all the wild, senseless temptation before him. "So fucking pent up, but you're also so wet. It's like you've been jilling off all night."

"I have been!" Bulma shrieked, gasping for air and giving herself up completely to the excitement of Goten pounding into her. She felt helpless now, desperate to accept what was happening and to get fucked by the huge Saiyan dick plunging into her. After sucking it off twice, Bulma craved being actually fucked, and she was immediately overwhelmed by the ferocity that Goten showed, wanting to succumb to all of it and embrace the size of letting go. "But you're so big, and I need a pair of young studs to fuck my troubles away. Both of you are going to make me such a happy woman!"

Trunks watched with burning jealousy the way that Goten prone boned his mom right in front him, and he decided he had to give him another 'surprise'. This time, it was with his cock, shoving forward into his boyfriend from behind and slamming down into him. "Fuck my mom harder, then! We're going to make sure she's taken care of. Get to work, Goten." He tried to set the pace, a little bit mutinous in the way that he took to hammering into his ass from above to try and drive the steady thrusts Goten fucked Bulma with in turn, really just needing to do whatever the fuck he could to make this situation work to his advantage now. Back and forth he thrust, firm in the chance to indulge in these pressures, happy his dick was finally getting some action and he was getting some control over the situation.

Sandwiched between a big cock and a snug twat, Goten couldn't possibly complain about the situation he was in. "Fuck this is hot," he groaned, writhing between the mother and son who were now sandwiching him together. He thrust down into Bulma's pussy, pinning her down to the bed, before shoving back against Trunks to seek his cock in turn. There was no way to hold back what he felt, craving the excitement and the pleasure that came with the territory. Pampered by this vulgar situation, tempted into giving up to this persistent joy and a feeling of absolute desperation. It didn't let up, and he couldn't resist the chance to thrash back and forth in feverish joy, craving the pleasure and fire of a situation he just had to succumb to, wild desperation and pure chaos pushing him into a state of wild and blissful surrender. Joy followed, and it followed without care or sense.

"Does my mom's cunt feel good?" Trunks asked, thrashing wildly. "Loosen it up for me, and make sure you cum inside her. I'll take your sloppy seconds and fuck your cum into my mom." The wrongness got Trunks all caught up in the excitement and the need of a situation that came on strong, wild, and he didn't want to hold back. Thrusting on faster, taking charge of the pace, he worked to make sure everyone was enjoying themselves, even if the enjoyment made for something so strange and dizzy. The strong and twisted delight and heat of this situation became something far too reckless to deal with.

Bulma clutched at the sheets with no sense of how to deal with what she felt, craving all the hungry and needy pulses of sensation, overwhelmed by the guiltless, greedy delight that came on faster, stronger. "Do it, cum in me," she whined. "I need it, what's one more load for me?" She'd already taken two in the mouth and one on the face, having Goten creampie her pussy was the only thing she needed, and Bulma was happy to tense up, to shudder, clench up, reaching her peak, slamming her hands down onto the bed. As the tight pussy clenched down desperately around his cock, Goten had to give in to that, and as his ass clenched up in turn. He blew his load into Bulma's twat while Goten's bowels were flooded with Trunks's cum in turn, everyone shuddering under the guiltless swell of pure ecstasy that came on strong and wild.

"Now get off of her," Trunks groaned, pulling out of Goten and tugging him off his mother.

"Oh, I already got off," Goten said, smugly letting her go and leaving them a moment. "Go on, fuck your mom, she's my sloppy seconds now."

"Don't worry, when I fuck your mom you can eat my cum out of her," Trunks shot back.

"Don't threaten me with things that sound that hot," Goten sneered back.

Trunks rolled his eyes, rolling his mother around and staring at her blissed out face. "You look great, mom," Trunks said, grabbing her lips and tugging her in toward him, spreading her legs out. He stared at the sight of her leaking cum, more cum on her face, over the sight of her gorgeous wracked with lust. There was something spectacular and tempting about the pleasure before him, and Trunks couldn't resist, shoving forward and thrusting into his mother's pussy. "How's my cock feel?"

"Ah, it's as big as your father's, but you're here, and he's not!" Bulma shivered in excitement, body tightening up as she felt the steady thrusts pumping onward. She stared happily up at what a handsome young man Trunks had become as he pounded on into her, her body writhing on the bed in sweet, accepting delight. "So please, go all out on my pussy, fuck me hard and show me what a man you've grown to be."

Trunks was reckless in the wild slams forward he fucked his mother with, carelessly pushing on with the single-minded intention of losing himself completely, giving up to the heat and the chaos of a situation that came on too sudden and too hot for him to be able to deal with it. He just pounded forward, watching as Bulma's tits heaved from the force of his wild thrusts, remaining knelt between her legs working hard at their mutual enjoyment, at a satisfaction getting hotter and messier as each second of this weird and messy need became more intense than the last.

Bulma moaned in sweet, ecstatic surrender as her son's big cock pounded into her, as she allowed herself to give up happily to the idea of complete surrender. There was no way to control the moans that tore up from her throat, the reckless swell of everything strong and desperate within her. After so long of being left wanting, the excitement of having two eager boys to fuck her and tend to her needs was everything she wanted, and Bulma was merciless in the chance to embrace the pleasure, to buck on, to meet the cock and let herself give in. There was so little shame and so little sense to how she was giving in, the cheating and the incest all simply feeling right.

Goten wasn't going to be left out though, and he was so far gone that he decided to get drastic with it, sitting himself down onto Bulma's face and groaning, "Eat your son's cum out of my ass." His hands grabbed her tits, and as he settled into place against her lips, he laid his cock into her cleavage, starting to thrust down and use Bulma's body for even more fervor and desire. As he rocked back and forth, pressing his freshly fucked ass hole toward her, Bulma didn't hesitate, shoving her tongue forward and licking at his ass hole, tasting her son's salty seed as it oozed out of him, and the wild, wicked wrongness only got stronger and harsher as everything happened, coming on suddenly, strongly.

With a cock in her pussy and a taut ass in her face, Bulma felt like a wicked, nasty whore, and she loved every second of it, slurping on ass hole fucked by her son while her pussy received that same treatment now. Her hands reached down for her breasts, pressing them together around his dick to take charge and help him out, leaving his hands free to reach out toward Trunks, tugging him into a kiss, to sloppily make out while Trunks's mom played plaything for the two of them. Nothing about this was even the least bit contained or sensible, but that was incredible for the swell of something chaotic and wild in the chance to give in. The chance to abandon sense entirely.

"Mom, your pussy's great, but I want to be able to nut in your ass first," he said, offering no more warning before he switched over and jammed his cock into Bulma's back door instead, making her moan into Goten's ass in turn, all this growing pressure and this chaos getting to be too much for anything to handle. He fucked harder and faster now, groaning, "So tight. Shit. This is amazing, your body is perfect."

More than finally getting her pent up desperation quelled, Bulma was happy to feel these two needy, horny young men wildly pounding into her. There was no slowing down this mad pace, no easing up on the way they pounded into her with something to prove, and Bulma lost herself to this excitement, her ass getting stretched and filled, pounded into utter joy by her son's dick, which she took without any attempt to rationalize away what it was and whose it was. Her son was fucking her, and she didn't try to pretend that because he was as big as Vegeta that it was Vegeta; no, she doubled down on being a proud mother.

A proud, hot, desperate mother slobbering all over the ass of her friend's son and hitting another powerful orgasm. Her body lit up in delight as she came again, as she gave in to the sweet, messy feelings tearing her apart. They were spectacular, indulgent and decadent, keeping her lost to the winding excitement of giving in, of getting what she ached for and then some. It was so perfect, and she shook under this desperation, giving everything up and learning just how much joy she could find here, as Trunks pumped her ass full of cum, leaving her with a load in each hole and delighted, all the more so as she tonguefucked Goten's ass so hard he came all over her chest and her stomach.

Goten grabbed at Trunks and pushed him down onto his back again. He loved having the two Briefs to fuck, but he wanted to get back to railing his boyfriend still, pinning him down to the bed to fuck him missionary style while shoving greedy kisses against him. "This is the hottest time we've ever had," he groaned greedily heaving forward to shove into the tight ass and resume fucking him all over again. "Your mom's a huge babe, but you still look great too."

"Sharing my mom with you feels great," Trunks confessed, kissing Goten harder, losing himself to this moment with his boyfriend again, while Bulma came in from the side to watch them go at it. This position didn't offer up too much visceral, visual excitement, but it was still a well laid mess of chaos and delight showing off everything that he found within this moment of pure desperation. He just took the thrusts, groaning as the cock penetrated deep into him, filled him up just right and gave him all the pleasure and the hunger he felt like he craved so badly.

Not wanting to be left out and needing to be there even in a mild capacity if need be, Bulma slipped in toward them, pushing her tits forward to the boys making out. "Suck on them," she said, voice tight, firm, driven by something hungry enough for the boys to be a bit startled by how direct she was. Bulma didn't waste any time with the opportunity before her, knowing what she wanted and now ready enough to demand it, and the boys were happy to go along with it, everyone in such an exciting and strange place of tending to the demands and hungers that Bulma pushed toward them with. It was only right that they keep up with that and do their best to satisfy her now.

So as Trunks and Goten fucked, they each sucked on one of Bulma's tits. her body had aged gracefully, breasts still perky after all these years, welcome delights the boys were happy to suck on and pay adoring service to as they got more and more wound up by the excitement of giving in like they did. It was only getting better and hotter for them, messier by the second. Everything just kept fucking happening, and the idea of giving in only got stranger, but in ways that kept everyone excited, especially as Bulma's hand crept toward Trunks's cock and wrapped around it, getting in between their bodies and giving her son a rapid, eager handjob like a good mother should. she was so ready to give them everything now, so eager to please.

There was no center of attention to this weird chaos, everyone switching around wildly, keeping up the madness with whatever chance at indulgent lust anyone could grab, which kept everybody on their toes and doing what they could to lean into the pleasure before them. This was all so firmly off the rails already that it didn't matter what was going on or how to deal with it, everything just kept happening and felt better by the second as they let go like they did. Everything was coming around to a moment of such perfect, senseless, indulgent bliss that it felt like sense was gone, like reason couldn't contain what was happening now. Bucking faster, greedier, into the chaos that enveloped them, the pleasures remained fascinating and wild, too hot to deal with, and nothing would bring sense to this situation.

Just pleasure. Just raw orgasms for everyone around, Goten pumping his cum deep into Trunks while Trunks erupted all over his mom's hand and Goten's abs. But the real surprise was when Bulma came from having her nipples sucked on, when the pleasure hit her just right and confused gasps of delight rushed across her body. "Fuck, fuck, I've never cummed from nipple play before," she whined, the two hungry mouths working at her harder as she writhed on the bed, a dizzy mess helpless under the pressure that ensued, and the raw embarrassment she felt from finding out how sensitive her tits were made for the only shred of reason or decency within her that night.

Trunks pulled his mother back up into his lap as Goten drew up from him, pulling her down to sit on his cock. As she went down, impaled on the thick shaft, Bulma let out a needy whine, her whole body tightening up as the strong hands guided her to do the work of bouncing up and down on his fat prick. "You boys are so considerate," she moaned, feeling so pleasure-wracked that she wasn't quite sure how she could have handled this and done the work herself, but there was all the pleasure she needed anyway, satisfying her wildest cravings and leaving a firm sense of complete delight and joy to ache through her body.

And that was all before Goten came up from behind to slide his cock into her ass, double stuffing the needy woman suddenly getting it so much harder, the two big dicks filling her up maybe more than she was prepared to handle, catching Bulma off guard as Goten pounded away. "Thanks for loosening her up for me," he said, finding a much easier time drilling Bulma's fine ass after Trunks had fucked her already, his cum making it a little slicker as a bonus.

"No problem, I'm happy to set you up for my sloppy seconds," Trunks tease,d all while fucking a hole pumped full of Goten's cum in turn, each fucking her with the other's load, and Bulma was very aware of that as they played and bantered about, the feeling she got increasingly seeming like good spirited locker room talk between two competitive and very masculine boys tossing verbal jabs back and forth even while they were fucking each other raw and sharing a girl. It was one of the strangest thing she'd ever witnessed, but Bulma was so happy to find out how strangely hot this whole mess was, giving in deeper to the temptation as she threw herself down into the throbbing mess of a pleasure only getting stronger as she let it set her aflame.

With two big dicks thrusting into her with sloppy, untimed aggression and a wicked, misaimed glee, Bulma found herself on the receiving end of a special sort of insanity. She wished she knew how to handle it all, but her grasp on any shred of sense in this situation was waning, faltering as she got drilled in both holes faster and harder, stretched out and packed tight, left with no sensible idea of how to handle what she felt, but knowing she wanted more it anyway, discovering what ecstasies awaited her in the process. "I want you boys to take care of me every night," she whined, eyes softening and spacing out a bit, almost going cross as the building pleasure really started to drive her wild.

But the pressures had their downside too, in the form of Bulma getting fucked so well and so hard that she was just completely fucking done for, lost to excitement of something growing too hot and potent for her to deal with. She came, a shivering mess collapsing down onto Trunks, moaning and stammering in frustrated heat and a clear sense of uncontrolled delirium now, fuck-drunk and loving every second of how she had been taken.

The boys weren't done with her yet, though. They pulled out, still wanting to cum, but having another goal in mind for how to finish it. For Bulma, it ended much like it had began, her focus coming back in just in time to see cocks getting beaten off in front of her. The boys knelt over her on either side, each grabbing the other's cock and jerking them off toward her face while they made out, hungrily tending to their aggressive adoration for one another while stroking themselves to completion over her. Bulma whined, staring at the indecent sights and shivering with a misplaced, wicked sort of glee.

"Cum on my face, boys," Bulma moaned, lying there delighted, seeing the boys stroking their big, hard cocks. Her bisexual son and his hunky boyfriend had ravaged her so hard, and she could not have been happier to be where she was, hoping that she could indulge in these joys when she needed them, that her battery-operated disappointment could be a thing of the past, and as they gave her what she wanted and busted their nuts all over her face, all she could do was moan in sweet adoration for them, hot spurts of cum splattering down onto her face.

And finally, the boys were satisfied, too.

They collapsed on either side of Bulma, lying against her, cuddling up with their bodies pressed in tight. It was another thing her dildo couldn't provide her: intimacy and warmth. The affection after what happened, as Bulma fell asleep between them and sank off happily into the relief and the warmth of something beautiful. Tonight, Bulma was finally able to bask in something other than raw loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
